HMS Dauntless
The HMS ''Dauntless'' was the flagship of Commodore James Norrington's Royal Navy forces stationed at Port Royal in the Caribbean. History The Dauntless carried Governor Weatherby Swann and his daughter, Elizabeth Swann, from England to Port Royal eight years prior to Norrington's promotion to the rank of Commodore. At this time, he served aboard as a Lieutenant, with Joshamee Gibbs as one of his crew. It was the Dauntless that happened upon the wreck of a merchant vessel destroyed by the Black Pearl, and its crew saved the only survivor; a young Will Turner, who accompanied those onboard to Port Royal. Based out of Port Royal, the HMS Dauntless became known as the power in the Caribbean over the next eight years, presumably under the command of now-Captain Norrington, and was the scourge of many a pirate organization. Even the crew of the Black Pearl showed fear at the vessel's name, such was its reputation. However, when the Black Pearl launched an attack on Port Royal to secure the last of 882 Aztec coins hoarded at Isla de Muerta, the Dauntless apparently did not participate in the battle. Norrington himself remained at Fort Charles during the siege. Pursuit of the Black Pearl The Dauntless remained anchored at the Port Royal harbor when not in use, and it was from here that Captain Jack Sparrow and his accomplice, Will Turner, attempted to commandeer it following the raid. The pirates boarded and took control of the vessel, forcing Lieutenant Gillette and his men into the longboats, but the two were unable to steer the ship into open water by themselves. The Commodore's men caught up in the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and boarded the Dauntless, only to find the ship deserted. Stealing the Dauntless had not been Sparrow's intention at all—as he proved by brazenly commandeering the Interceptor after disabling the flagship's rudder chain to ensure they were not followed. The rudder chain was ultimately repaired, in time for Norrington to launch a search for Elizabeth Swann, who had been captured during the earlier raid. Her smoke signal was spotted by the Dauntless on a desert island, and both Swann and Sparrow—marooned along with the girl by Hector Barbossa—were brought aboard. Sparrow convinced Norrington to pursue and ambush the Black Pearl at Isla de Muerta, but the ambush soon turned against the Navy marines when Barbossa's cursed pirates infiltrated the Dauntless and engaged its crew in combat. Norrington soon joined the fight, and once Will Turner lifted the pirates' curse, the marines recaptured their vessel and placed the surviving pirates under arrest. The Dauntless returned to Port Royal to imprison the pirates and convey Jack Sparrow to his execution in Fort Charles, though the pirate again escaped Norrington's clutches. The Commodore, overwhelmed by recent events, forestalled pursuit for a day, but soon continued his chase of the Black Pearl. Such was his fervor, Norrington even steered the Dauntless into a hurricane off the coast of Tripoli, which the Pearl escaped, though it was possible that the flagship was destroyed. In any case, Norrington was disgraced for his failure to capture Jack Sparrow, and left the Royal Navy. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Category:Royal Navy ships